


春空

by tbod



Series: 四季 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 春日鹰飞。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 四季 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010907
Kudos: 5





	春空

柱间回到家中的时候，意外地没有见到总在廊下闲坐的斑。  
这不是特别寻常的事。  
虽然本人绝不会承认，但现在的斑很喜欢追逐光线。无论是这样温暖而尚未灼人的阳光，还是满月的澄澈清辉。这其中原因柱间约略猜到过，只是不会去问罢了。  
所以看到斑不在的那一刻，柱间还是有些小小的惊讶的。他手里拎着用柿叶包好的寿司开始满院子找人——斑的查克拉并未离得太远。  
然后他看见院中仓库的门半开着。  
柱间推门进去，才发觉斑并不是一个人独坐其中。在他的对面的栖架上，停着一只年轻的苍鹰。  
柱间停住了脚。他注意到斑完全没有使用任何忍术，也没有露出任何杀气，而仅仅是一动不动地坐着、全神贯注地注视着身披灰白羽毛的凶禽。人和鹰的目光在空中交错着，像是无形的刀刃延伸出去无声碰撞在一起——这不过是普通人会使用的、耗时耗力却又传统老旧的训鹰方法。  
斑显然对此兴致勃勃，甚至不瞥一眼站在门口的柱间。那鹰反倒因为第二个人的出现而不安起来，焦躁地转动着头。  
柱间立刻很有自觉地出去了。现下的斑肯定不需要打扰，他对着手里的寿司叹了口气，既对斑这样有兴致感到了欣慰，又隐隐感到了些许寂寞。  
这可真是没出息啊。  
他一个人回到起居室，将寿司放在矮桌上然后自己也坐在榻榻米上。待了片刻，又整个人倒伏在桌子上，再慢慢地转过头盯着拉门。  
他们眼下所居之处是没有曾经的千手或宇智波宅来得大的。柱间自己对宅院大小并没有什么概念，造房子不过是随手一个木遁的事情，大一点小一点往往都是他人的要求。原来家里总有很多人来来去去，千手的族人也好木叶的上忍也好、偶尔来拜访的客人也好，于是再大的庭院也显得狭小。许多年过去之后，千手一族已然零落，宇智波家亦只剩下一名飘零在外的后裔，而他们的身份又变得过分敏感，再不需要多余的访客。他和斑隐居在这离着村子有一段距离的森林里，平时的时候两个人来来去去，有时候甚至还觉得空间有些小，可不过是少了一个人，就忽然觉得这屋子大得过分了。  
——您想过回来族里吗？  
纲手的声音又在耳边响起。看似年轻但实际年过半百的女忍因了百豪之印仍然保持着年轻的容貌，或许正因如此柱间还能从她的面容上寻觅出几分记忆中的痕迹。可惜这话即使说了，两个人也都知道这是不太可能的事情。毕竟没人能允许一个完全不受监管的宇智波斑游离在外——而柱间也并不想离开他。  
这样不是很好吗？离得也并不远啊。柱间笑眯眯地说，——再怎么说，这不是我们的年代了。  
柱间觉得眼睛有点干涩，便闭上了眼睛。春天的风暖洋洋地吹进来，他慢慢睡着了。  
然后就被人推了推肩膀。  
“别在这种地方睡啊。”一头长发乱翘着，斑在他身边坐了下来，伸到桌子下的腿还嫌弃他碍事似的顶了顶。  
柱间坐直了身子，并没想到对方会这么快出现：“斑。”  
斑已经将桌上的寿司拿起来吃了：“我弄了个分身在那里盯着。”  
柱间不知为何有些高兴。他也拿起寿司来：“哪里来的鹰？”  
“最近在林子里看见的。反正也闲来无事，就去捉了。”  
“用忍术去训练不会很快吗？”  
“那是不太一样的做法。”斑微微眯起眼睛，似乎有点鄙视柱间的孤陋寡闻一样，“让鹰去传递信息，或者让鹰去打猎，是完全不同的两件事。前者是助手，而后者是消遣。”  
“消遣吗？”  
“你看过一次就知道了。那不是为了让鹰作为什么工具，而是为了欣赏它在捕猎那一刻的力量。”  
斑说着。他说这句话的时候眼中甚至也有一种善捕猎者才有的锐光，柱间想或许宇智波在某种意义上真的和这优雅的猛禽有些类似。他们一样孤高而坚决，一样忠贞，一样无法满足于毫无战火硝烟的平静。  
眼下一般的平静。  
“……怎么了？”  
被问了一句柱间才注意到自己已经维持着拿着寿司原地不动的姿势很有一会儿了。他匆匆放下寿司，有些仓皇地起身。  
“我去泡茶。”

——他没有办法不去想起那几乎是久远之前的、他们生前的事情。  
在结盟之后千手和宇智波是曾经有一段蜜月期的。他们一起并肩作战、建设村落，那时候谁也不会怀疑千手柱间和宇智波斑是真的彼此信任。但是等到村落日渐壮大、木叶正式建立之后，两人却渐行渐远。  
柱间有时候觉得自己是理解斑的，甚至过分相信自己的理解了。所以在斑那样突兀地宣布他找到了新的道路一刻，柱间完全束手无策，以致一步一步落入了最后的困境之中。  
本末倒置。  
斑的话没有说错。  
试图去保护什么的刀刃所刻下的伤痕也同样是伤痕。为了保护而进行的杀戮一样会留下仇恨。就算伤口凝结起来，里面仍然渗着血，在光亮所无法照耀的深处慢慢腐败下去，直到积重难返。在短暂的时刻里，柱间也能感同身受究竟是什么驱使着斑走上那条无解的孤独之路（并不是说他也会做出同样的选择）。  
归根结底，他们所凝视的仍然是同样美好、而又遥不可及的东西。  
在这一点上，柱间自始至终没有怀疑过对方。  
——所以到了现在，他所担忧的，只是不知道如何去拉住斑、让他停留在自己的身边这件事而已。  
在他思考着这些事情的时候壶中的水已经开了——甚至翻滚得有些过了。他往一旁的茶壶里倒了些玄米茶，然后浇上热水，一手拎着茶壶，一手拿着两个茶杯走了回去。  
桌上就剩下最后一个寿司了。斑坐在桌边，若有所思地单手支在桌上望着外面的景色。春日的林木此时最为可爱可怜，鹅黄嫩绿的新芽在阳光下闪烁着一冬沉埋之后的崭新光亮。直到柱间走进屋中将倒好的玄米茶推到斑的手边的时候，他才说：  
“下次和我一起去放鹰吧。”  
柱间意外地挑了挑眉：“可以吗？”  
“有什么不行的。”斑顺手将最后一个寿司捏起来塞到柱间嘴里。

斑虽然那样说了，但是却用了一段时间和他捕来的鹰耗在一起。事实上这只鹰的性情简直就像他的主人一样桀骜不驯，斑足足和它对峙了三天三夜，它才最终表现了初步的驯服意向。  
斑从仓库出来告诉柱间，这只是一个开始。  
那确实是一个开始。野性未驯的鹰似乎时时想要逃脱掌控，而斑沉迷于让它跃到自己的手上取食的那一瞬间。等到鹰不那么怕人之后，柱间就可以凑到斑身边看他训练这只鹰。真正的训鹰人之间有繁琐的整套规章和仪程，有种种内部才知道的术语，有复杂的手势、叫声和呼号的方法。这些柱间全然不知道，斑或许知道，但全然不放在眼里。  
自小野生的动物是不会轻易地交付信任的，尤其是苍鹰——据说它的性情是数一数二的残暴，若缺少足够的狩猎机会便会变得狂躁而难以控制，就连经验十足的训鹰人也未见得能够驯服一只年轻的苍鹰。  
但是柱间并不怀疑斑能够训练它。某种意义上来讲，男人和鹰相互较劲的那种方式其实是很相似的——执拗、不服输、彼此揣度，一点一点地试探着能够交出多少信任。那细微的你进我退的争夺，不啻一场无形无声的战争。  
柱间注视着这样的斑。  
他其实有点明白斑为什么要在这个时候，做出这种举动。  
他们之间能够表述的话语几已穷尽。而在这个神明所制造的意外里——在这段本来不应该属于他们的时间里，还有什么能够确保他们彼此信赖下去呢？  
驯服这件事情永远是相对而言的。  
柱间想起不知何时听过的这句话，看见那苍鹰离开栖架，从仓库的另一端飞到了斑的手上，低头衔起一条血红的鲜肉。斑伸出另一只手，轻轻抚着苍鹰的羽毛——他长年藏在手套里的手指显得分外苍白，衬在灰白的羽毛上仿佛也柔软了。  
“明天可以将这小家伙放出去了。”  
斑说，没有抬头。  
柱间笑了笑：“我很期待啊。”  
斑眼里掠过一抹类似嘲笑的神情——他显然已经看穿了柱间的顾虑和犹豫。他伸出手，拉起柱间的手：“别动。”  
“？”  
柱间虽然并不知道斑要做什么，便顺着他的动作将手举在半空。斑短短地打了个唿哨，那鹰听到了什么，转过头，用宛如黄金的眼眸注视着柱间。  
柱间屏住了呼吸。那一瞬间他忽然领悟到了斑为什么会迷恋这种凶猛的禽类。那一定是——  
下一刻他的手上多了一份重量。苍鹰轻盈地跃上他的手腕，那尖锐的利爪切进他的皮肉带来疼痛，又被本能涌起的查克拉所治愈。这猛禽蹲踞在他的手上，黄金的眼眸俯视着他，几近睨视，却又是一种顺从和信赖的姿态。  
柱间没有说话。  
那沉甸甸地坠在他胸口的东西，仿佛缩小了体积和重量，像冬天的冰那样渐渐消融了。他的视线有点模糊，然后斑又像很久以前那样、习惯性地抱怨了。  
“喂，你那沮丧的老毛病还没改掉吗？”*  
虽然过去了这么久。  
但他们终于又像老朋友一样了。

第二天天气正好，天空是一种清淡的蓝色。斑和柱间走了很远找到一片宽阔的草原去放鹰。被圈禁在狭小场地里许多日的鹰终于得到了飞翔的机会，扇动着宽大而有力的翅膀，朝向天空飞去。  
柱间用手挡住阳光，看着苍鹰在空中盘旋着，那巧妙地乘着气流滑翔方式显得如此优雅。  
“不会就此飞走了吗？”他问身边的友人。  
“不会。”斑显然淡定多了，“它会回来的。”  
“可是越飞越远了啊。”  
“那也会回来的。”  
斑极其肯定地说。  
柱间笑了起来。春风舒服地吹拂着，他在暖洋洋的阳光下伸展着身体，然后问：“喂，要不要去旅行？”  
“去哪儿？”  
“哪儿也好。仔细想想，我还真的没走过多少地方诶——斑你也是吧？”  
斑眯起眼睛注视着正在浅蓝色天空中盘旋着的鹰。然后，就像下定了什么决心一样，他露出了一个微笑。  
“那就去吧。”  
苍鹰终于寻找到了目标，发出了尖锐的长鸣，收拢了翅膀冲向地面上仓皇奔逃的野兔。  
这正是春日里最好的时候。  
而他们还有将要到来的一整个夏天、一整个秋天——不，还有无数的春日，正在前面等待着他们。

这仿佛从时光的一角偷窃而来，却也无比真切的生活。

Ende.


End file.
